


Datenight

by WickedlyEmma



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyEmma/pseuds/WickedlyEmma
Summary: Lucifer has to babysit for Chloe and he's struck by the affection he holds for this small family.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Datenight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penna_nomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penna_nomen/gifts).



“Have you ever babysat before?” Trixie asks, arms crossed as she looks up at Lucifer with an unimpressed expression. Lucifer knows from experience that bending down to talk to her in a higher pitch will have unpleasant consequences.

“Not in the technical sense. I unfortunately have a lot of experience with younger siblings, so I know all the tips and tricks,” He says pleasantly, “Let them eat anything they want and watch horror movies until two in the morning.”

Trixie’s face erupts into a gleeful smile.

“No, NO Lucifer, there will be none of that,” Chloe sighs, “No sugar after 8, bedtime at 10, and _definitely_ no horror movies.”

“Just a joke, Detective,” Lucifer lies smoothly, thinking of the stack of Nightmare on Elm Street sequels sitting in the passenger side of his car. “Your spawn and I will have a lovely time tonight.”

Chloe looks at him with half exasperation and half wariness.

“You’re sure you have everything under control?”

Lucifer scoffs. “Of course. When do I not?”

Chloe gives him the look again. She looks rather frazzled. Lucifer isn’t positive why she needed a baby sitter so quickly (something about seeing a friend). He honestly only offered because Detective Douche made a snide comment about how he was bad with children. Lucifer will show _him_. The Detective’s spawn is going to have a great night if it kills him (which won’t be possible since Chloe will be well out of range, thankfully).

“Listen, I won’t be upset if you’d rather not do this tonight, I can call my mom or another babysitter— it’s really not necessary.”

“Detective!” Lucifer says indignantly, “I am perfectly capable of taking care of a human child. I’m beginning to think you don’t believe in me.”

Her face looks exactly like she doesn’t believe in him.

“I’ll be back around midnight. I don’t know if Maze will come back tonight, but if she does do NOT let her tell Trixie a bed time story.”

Lucifer tilts his head. “Can I ask why?”

“Last time Trixie didn’t go to bed and ended up passing out at school from exhaustion.”

“Ah.” Lucifer casts a glance down at an obstinate looking Trixie.

Chloe glances at her watch and her eyes widen.

“Shit, I’m gonna be late.” She gives Lucifer one last look. “Are you sure you’re going to be alright?”

“Positive, Detective. When am I not?”

She must take that as assurance because she’s out the door in a flash.

“Well, spawn,” Lucifer says cheerfully, “What first?”

Trixie’s face cracks into an evil grin. Lucifer is almost proud. 

***

Unfortunately, Trixie’s version of having fun requires a lot of glitter and stage makeup. Lucifer’s not sure whether the glitter will ever come out of his clothes, but he’ll deal with it for the Detective’s spawn. He’s not quite sure when he started allowing this sort of behavior, but it’s much too late to put a stop to it now. You see, Trixie would be rather upset if he refused.

“See!” Trixie chirps, “You’re beautiful now!”

Lucifer gives her an affronted look. “I’ll have you know I’m always beautiful.”

Trixie pats his arm like she doesn’t quite believe him (brat).

“So,” Trixie says as she forcefully applies blush to Lucifer’s cheekbone, “When are you going to ask my mom on a date?”

Lucifer blinks. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.”

“ _Sure,_ you don’t. And I bet you’re not jealous that mom is on a date with someone else tonight, huh?”

“She is not on a date!” Lucifer says indignantly, “She’s merely meeting a friend.”

“For dinner,” Trixie emphasizes in the air with her makeup brush.

“Yes for dinner, when else would she… Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

Lucifer itches to leave the house and go crash the Detective’s date. Then he thinks of Trixie being left alone in the house and starts to think he’s been spending too much time with humans.

A ridiculous thought, of course. Humans are so much more fascinating than their hellish or holy counterparts.

But he could do without the unintended transmission of morals. It’s quite the unwelcome feeling.

“Okay, your make over is done! Wanna take a look?”

“I’d love to.”

Lucifer is proud of himself for barely even flinching when Trixie pulls him in front of the bathroom mirror. He holds back a grimace as he turns side to side. Getting this off might even require a miracle— Dad forbid.

“Is it my turn to give you a make overnow?” Lucifer asks.

Trixie scoffs. “Absolutely not. Do you think I want to look as ridiculous as you?”

“You’re a terrible child.”

Trixie shrugs. “I don’t think you can say that to me, you’re way older than me, so that means you have to be the adult.”

“I do not have to be any such thing,” Lucifer insists.

Trixie rolls her eyes. “Whatever. I’m hungry now.”

“Oh right.” Lucifer forgot humans needed to eat so often. “What do you want? Escargot? Filet Mignon?”

“Can I just get some chicken nuggets?”

Lucifer nods sagely. “Of course.”

Turns out, Lucifer does not know how to make chicken nuggets. Trixie does most of the work and then Lucifer eats half of them.

“These are surprisingly not terrible,” he comments through a mouthful.

“Duh, everyone likes chicken nuggets.”

“I didn’t know things from a bag could taste so good.”

“My mom likes you too.”

Lucifer almost chokes on a chicken nugget from the non sequitur.

“Well, why wouldn’t she?” He says with a winning smile, “I’m amazing.”

“You don’t have to pretend with me.”

Lucifer’s smile falters.

“You’re a peculiar child.”

Trixie stuffs another chicken nugget in her mouth. “Thank you,” she says through it. She chews for a moment before swallowing. “But she does. I can tell. She’s always happier when you’re around.”

Lucifer means to say something snide to hide behind the spotlight of a child’s bluntness, but instead what comes out is painfully honest. “I’m happier when she is too.”

“Then why don’t you tell her that?”

“I have!”

“Not really,” Trixie insists, “Joking about it isn’t the same thing.”

There are a lot of reasons why Lucifer hasn’t told the Detective how much she means to him. Some of them are even true. She wouldn’t understand, she wouldn’t believe him, she has no choice in the matter so telling her is unfair to both of them. None of these are the real reason.

“I guess I’m…” _Scared_ , he wants to say. But he doesn’t. Lucifer thinks putting this on a child’s shoulders is (probably) not the best babysitter behavior. He forces a smile on his face and bolts upright. “Want to watch a horror movie?”

Trixie cheers and she’s suitably distracted by Freddy Krueger for the rest of the night. She doesn’t put up a fight when it’s time for bed and Lucifer spends half an hour scrubbing Trixie’s stage makeup off his face. His eyelids still have a faint blue tint. Uncharacteristically, Lucifer doesn’t take the change to snoop and instead sits in the living room, quietly with his thoughts, until the Detective gets home.

“Hey,” Chloe says softly, “How was she?”

Her voice breaks the stillness of the house and Lucifer breaks out of the melancholic trance he was in.

“Good,” he says with a smile, “She was a regular devil.”

Chloe smiles. “Glad to hear it.”

She looks tired, there’s a tightness around the eyes that wasn’t present when she left earlier in the evening.

“Are you quite alright?”

Chloe blinks at him in surprise like she does whenever Lucifer shows any real emotion.

“Tonight was just a little draining.”

“Ah,” he says, “Date didn’t go well?”

“Pretty much.”

He doesn’t offer her any lies of condolences, instead standing up and offering the Detective his seat.

“I did bring wine over if you’d like some,” he says hesitantly, “And if not, it’s above your fridge for when you want it.”

Chloe looks at him and the tightness around her eyes softens a little. “I’m not sure whether that’d be a good idea.”

“Oh.”

Lucifer turns to go but Chloe interrupts him.

“I didn't say no.”

The two of them drink.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing & wanna talk to me, I'm on tumblr @wickedlyemma


End file.
